


Who Would Have Ever Known This Could Be So Easy

by cold_feets



Series: Pieverse [1]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands there in her apron, ruffles and all, mixing something carefully as he reads over a recipe from one of her cookbooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Would Have Ever Known This Could Be So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere along the way, I developed the belief that fallen!living-at-Bobby's!Cas/owns-a-bakery!Kaylee is the cutest fucking thing ever to pop into my head. And you can't convince me otherwise. Expect way too many dumb ficlets about them being adorable together.

Kaylee fights with the knob on Bobby’s front door, still not quite used to the way it sticks. She throws her shoulder into the door and catches it before it hits the wall when it swings wide. The house is quiet, which isn’t surprising given the conversation about werewolves that had fully engrossed Bobby and the boys that morning. The Impala and Bobby’s truck aren’t out front, and she’s pretty sure they won’t be back for at least a couple days.

She’s about to give a shout to see if anyone stayed behind when she hears a quiet “Fuck!” from Cas in the kitchen.

The swearing really only started a few months ago, around the time Dean showed up, which shouldn’t surprise her at all, come to think of it. And a part of her really liked that he never used to, but now there’s something adorable and hilarious to hear a string of curses slip from his lips, natural like breathing.

He stands there in her apron, ruffles and all, mixing something carefully as he reads over a recipe from one of her cookbooks. Every space in the kitchen previously occupied by Bobby’s books and files now seem to be covered with baking supplies. There’s a small pile of spilled sugar on the floor by Cas’s bare foot and floury fingerprints on his shoulder. She watches him frown down into the bowl and grins to herself.

“Cas?”

He startles and drops the spoon in the bowl, splattering batter everywhere.

“You weren’t supposed to be back yet,” he says. He looks down at the messy apron and flushes, his hands disappearing behind him to fight with the knot.

“I finished early.” She crosses the room to stand beside him, tugs his hands away from the apron, and slips her fingers into his as she looks down in the bowl. “What are you making?”

“Cake. Chocolate.” He sighs and fishes the spoon out of the batter bowl. “It was supposed to be a surprise. You said you liked surprises.”

“I do.” She wipes a streak of chocolate off his face with her thumb and giggles at the confusion on his face when she pops her thumb into her mouth. “S’good. Keep going.”

“It’s not like yours,” he says peering at the recipe skeptically.

“It’s good,” she assures him, kissing another spot of batter off his chin. “I use dark cocoa is all. You’re fine.” She smacks him on his behind and hands him the cake pan. “I’m gonna go take a bath while you finish up.”

He smiles after her as she heads back through the kitchen toward the stairs.

“Hey.” She leans over the railing and finds him standing in the doorway. He comes over and looks up at her, closing his hand over hers. “Were you surprised?”

She grins and kisses him, then brushes some flour out of his hair. “Very.”


End file.
